Cloveniss 100
by Sunrider125
Summary: Series of 100 prompts, each one a word. Will be posted in groups of 25. Ratings will vary depending on the prompt; expect anything from K all the way up to M. Pairing is Cloveniss (Clove/Katniss). Non-Linear.


**A/N: Alright, so i'm slightly obsessed with these two at the moment. It's so hard to do them justice, but I'm determined to try- there needs to be more Cloveniss out there, and there's nothing better than a challenge to help me get past writer's block. This is #1-25 of the 100 prompt series I'm working on for them at the moment. Some will be happy, some will be sad, some will be AU, and others will follow canon so strictly that you'll want to rip out your soul when you hear the name Thresh (if you don't already). Either way, I encourage you to read and review, as this is a bit of an experiment and I'd love feedback of any kind. I want to get to know every side of these characters, inside and out- that's what I hope to accomplish with this fic.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**#1. EMPHASIZE**

"When the bell sounds, you turn and you run. I cannot emphasize that enough. There are going to be supplies, weapons, probably a bow. Don't go for it. It's a bloodbath. You turn and you run. Do I make myself clear?"

She'd sworn she would follow his advice, honestly, she had. But Foxface had escaped with supplies in tow, and she decides against all logic and reason that if Foxface can do it, so can she. It's only as Clove's knife digs itself into the supplies on her back that Katniss truly realizes what an idiot she had been.

**#2. FLUID**

She's never been flexible. Elegant, maybe, but never flexible. Never graceful, never flowing. Her arrow and her bow are unwieldy things, good for hunting and long, thought-out attacks. She's always envied the little career in that sense at least, watching blade after blade flash through the air and sink deeply into the targets. She never misses.

**#3. IMPLICATION**

She'd already been having the crappiest day of her life, but the implication that she was involved with Peeta really was the last straw. Peeta thought he'd been doing her a favor; she could appreciate that much. But he'd marked himself out as a target, as competition, and she knows for a fact that if another tribute doesn't kill him first, Clove certainly will.

**#4. ABSTRACT**

It's anything but easy, trying to figure her out. She's complicated, frustrating, abstract as hell and damn near impossible to understand. But perhaps that's what fascinates her in such a way, what draws the girl on fire to the knife-throwing career from Two. Maybe she sees something more, something past the killer's mask. Maybe, she sees herself.

**#5. CLARITY**

They're burned into her mind, seared into her heart like snapshots from a bigger picture, a grander scheme that she just can't piece together. The stolen kisses in the dark, the rough husk of her otherwise soft and silky voice. The memories remain, etched on her skin like the cuts and bruises Clove so frequently leaves behind, and she recalls them with an almost startling clarity as she wonders. What does it all mean?

**#6. CONVOLUTED**

The complexity of the game they play is dark, twisted, the rules muddled by unanticipated emotions that the career had never thought herself capable of feeling. Part of her is still convinced that this is just an act, a show she puts on for the camera and silently loathes while off stage. But there's no doubt in her mind that this is real in those moments, the moments she can't seem to escape. The moments when she's pressed tightly to the girl on fire, her hands tangled in messy brown locks and her mind buzzing with thoughts she can't shake from her head. And it's torture, it's killing her. But it's soft and it's warm and it's real, so, so real. And she can't help but think. If this is how it feels to die, she doesn't mind at all.

**#7. EFFUSIVE**

It's emotion; raw, unrestrained emotion. They clash like fire and water, like the earth and the sky, a violent sunset staining the clouds with blood before night falls to cover them in thoughtless, emotionless bliss. It's love and hate, slaughter and sin, each addicted to the agony of the other. Her love is a heartbreaker, their fight is a life taker. But somehow, that's alright.

**#8. ARDUOUS**

It's agonizing, torturous, the way she loves and leaves. Or perhaps love isn't the word. She builds her up, tears her down, watches as she crumbles. There's a fire inside her, a fire that the career is determined to extinguish, but with each passing day it grows stronger.

**#9. APPREHENSION**

It's just nerves, that's what she tells herself, again and again. Worry, a grim feeling about the future, about her future. Maybe that's half true, but another part of her worries for Clove. Worries that in the end, it'll be just the two of them. Worries that she'll have to finish what she started. And worries that maybe, she doesn't want to.

**#10. COMPELLING**

It's fascinating, breath-taking, deadly. Katniss watches from afar as knives whip through the air in a fury, flashing in the dull light. Clove never misses; all of them know that. But Katniss can't help but wonder. _Would she miss for me?_

**#11. IMPRESSION**

Her first impression of the girl on fire was that she was weak. She'd volunteered, offered herself up for the slaughter not because she was brave, but because she was a coward. A coward who didn't want to cope with the loss of her sister, choosing to die rather than let fate take it's course. She'd been selfish, choosing to leave her family to starve, alone and heartbroken. Selfish. So, so selfish. A weak tribute from an even weaker District. But time passed, and despite herself, Clove found her eyes drawn to the girl on fire more and more often than she'd like to admit. It was curiosity, confusion. Because in volunteering for her sister, Katniss had shown the one thing that Clove had never been trained for: Love.

**#12. INSIPID**

It was uninteresting, unchallenging, dull and boring and mundane. _Flick, thunk. Flick, thunk._Another bullseye, another theoretical kill. Enobaria had promised her that to truly take a life was far more thrilling than any perfect score in training, and Clove didn't doubt her expertise in the matter. But she'd never imagined it would happen like this. The way her blood pounds adrenaline through her veins as her first throw at a human target digs deep into the boy's back; it's a rush, a thrill far beyond anything she's ever felt before. But he falls, and suddenly she's staring into the eyes of the girl on fire. And Katniss is looking at her as if she's her savior, and in that instant, something, _everything_ changes. And she misses.

**#13. ENDURE**

She had to survive, for her mother. For Prim. She knew it all too well. And each night as her muscles screamed from exertion and her mind buzzed with thoughts of Clove, of Peeta, of Gale, she closed her eyes and swore she would endure.

**#14. FRENETIC**

The first day at the cornucopia is chaos, frenetic, thrilling. She's in the middle of it all, the center of attention, fighting (if one could call it that, cutting down hapless opponents left and right) beside Cato. It's like old times in the training center, but it's real, and it's exhilarating. But somewhere in the back of her mind, the small part of her that has yet to be consumed by bloodlust prays that Katniss knows to stay away. Because she's spared the girl on fire once before, and because she knows that her District partner will show no such mercy.

**#15. LISTLESS **

"Cato! Cato!"

The cry brings her running, faster than she's ever run before. Rue's shouts still ring in her ears, the blood of the District One boy still stains her hands. She will not loose Clove. Eyes listless, she hesitates for a moment, not out of uncertainty or guilt but in mourning. Taking a deep breath, she looses the arrow into Thresh's back. She has taken yet another human life. The canon sounds, and once more, she is broken.

**#16. PREMONITION**

The end draws nearer and nearer, drawing them closer and closer to victory. Never in all of her life had she imagined it would come to this. They could go home. But still, there's Foxface and Clove; it's not over, not yet.

The canons sound.

Nightlock.

It's just her and Clove, now.

**#17. RUSE**

She's clever, more clever than most. It's not typical of a career, and perhaps that's one of the many reasons Cato swallows her story, hook, line, and sinker. They play their respective roles quite well, as a matter of fact; Katniss, the girl on fire, smitten so utterly with the handsome and charming Peeta Mellark, and Clove, the shattered soul hiding behind a killer's mask, helplessly and hopelessly in love with her District partner, Cato. The boys are none the wiser. But late at night the world is watching, and they hold each other close, whispering secrets and promises they won't live long enough to keep.

**#18. STUPOR**

Clove had made the first move, and Katniss had been stunned into silence. Of all the ways she'd imagined the feast at the Cornucopia could go, she certainly hadn't anticipated this. The knife at her throat at first was no surprise; rather it was the soft lips pressed tightly to her own, the knife hitting the ground that had her in a stupor.

**#19. SLANDER **

"It's bullshit! You made me look weak!"

She snarls at him, angry beyond measure. He thinks it's because she doesn't like him that way, and that couldn't be more true, but it's also because of her. She's going to have to explain to Clove, and even worse, she's going to have to talk the career out of slaughtering the hapless boy the instant she has the chance.

_Great,_ she thinks._ Just great._

**#20. DILIGENT **

There was no use denying that it was hard, painstaking work. But Clove was determined to learn. Now that Cato, Marvel, and whatever the fuck her name was- Glitter, or something ridiculous like that? It didn't matter- were dead, she was on her own. As strong as she was, she knew staking out at their old camp would be reckless and dangerous. She needed to learn to hunt, because getting their old kit back was out of the question. As yet another knife whipped through the empty air where a deer had been mere moments before, she cursed, going to retrieve the blade.

"Need some help with that?"

Clove whipped around, hand already reaching for one of the many knives in her vest, but she stopped, shocked into inaction.

Katniss.

**#21. EXEMPLARY**

She excelled in everything- Smart, quick, clever, deadly. The perfect soldier, the perfect tribute. The perfect career. Without regret, without conscience, loyal to her comrades only for as long as it would benefit her. But things changed, and her mask was cracking, human emotions she thought she'd suppressed so long ago rising to the surface. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**#22. ADVOCATE**

Their chances were low, that much they knew for certain. Hell, low was an understatement; the odds were hardly in their favor, not this time. They were the last- the only tributes remaining. Sponsors had been banned due to their refusal to cooperate, but they both knew in their hearts that they had already won the Districts' advocacy. Now all that was left was to win the game.

**#23. MODEST**

Clove was anything but modest. It was in the way that she walked, the way she talked, the way she moved. She was proud, deadly, ready to fight and ready to win. But all that changed when she met the girl on fire. Suddenly, she wasn't sure anymore. And she hated it.

**#24. INTREPID**

It wasn't something Clove was used to, there being a volunteer from an outlying district. The girl was brave, she'd give her that much. But could she fight? Her question wasn't unanswered for long. As the girl on fire's training score flashed on screen, Clove's blood boiled. An eleven? A fucking eleven?

Maybe she wasn't all bark and no bite after all.

**#25. SANCTION**

Their meetings up on the roof late at night were hardly sanctioned, and Katniss knew all too well that Haymitch would be beyond pissed if he ever found out. But it was worth the risk, for both of them. Clove has spent many a night up there on the rooftop, far from the games and sponsors and her fierce looking mentor. Katniss didn't know much about Enobaria, but she was a victor- A could hearted killer, just like Clove. But sitting up there on the roof, so far away from it all with the career's head on her shoulder… it was so, _so_ easy to just _forget._


End file.
